Quatre Steals Brownies
by Quatregirl
Summary: Relena brings brownies over...but Quatre can't have any! *gasp* What's a desperate blonde to do?


Quatre Steals Brownies  
The day was like any other day. Meaning, the day was normal, meaning nothing weird had happened on this day. Well, ya, okay, it was a normal day for the Gundam pilots. Heero was typing on his laptop and trying to keep Duo at bay at the same time. Duo was enjoying the sudden amount of attention and kept mercilessly bugging Heero. Quatre was watching the whole spectacle, wondering when they were going to start killing each other, and Trowa and Wu Fei were off watching their secret favorite show, Tellitubbies.  
    Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Heero got up, closed his laptop and went to answer it.  
    "HI HEERO!!!!!" came a very loud obnoxious voice. "IT'S ME, RELENA!!!!!" Heero grumbled and opened the door.   
    "HIYA HEERO!" Relena cried as she bounced inside. "Look what I made for you!" She displayed a tray of brownies to the Perfect Soldier.  
    "Hn." Heero muttered.   
    Duo looked over his shoulder to see what was going on behind him. "Oh fudge. Relena's here." he muttered.  
    "What did you say, Duo?" Relena asked, glaring at the braided pilot.  
    "I said, oh look Relena's here. And she brought fudge." Duo replied with clenched teeth.  
    "Can I have a brownie?" Quatre asked politely. He reached out to take on, but Relena batted his hand away.  
    "No you don't!" Relena cried. "These are for Heero only!" She turned to Heero. "Do you want a brownie, Heero?"  
    "No." Heero grunted.  
    "Okay, then." Relena said, looking slightly dejected. "I'll put these in your room for later, then." With that, the former queen of the world walked upstairs.  
    "What an idiot." Duo muttered.  
    "I wanna brownie...." Quatre whimpered, going upstairs to finish some paperwork. "Brownie, brownie, brownie..." he muttered to himself.  
    Once upstairs, the Sandrock pilot sat down at his desk to sign a couple papers. "I wanna brownie." he whimpered again, scribbling the word brownie all over the papers. "I wanna brownie..."  
    Duo peeked into Quatre's room. "Hey Q-man, we were gonna-"  
    "BROWNIE!!!!!!!!" Quatre pounced on Duo and began to chew on his braid. "BROWNIE BROWNIE BROWNIE BROWNIE!!!!!!!"  
    "HEY!!!" Duo squawked. "GET OFFA ME!"  
    "BROWNIE!!!!!" Quatre continued to chew on Duo's braid. Duo screamed and detached Quatre from his braid.  
    "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" he asked, looking down at the Arabian boy on the floor.  
    Quatre twiddled his thumbs. "I wanna brownie." he said.  
    "If you want a brownie so bad..." Duo said. "...why don't you go steal one?"  
    "Steal brownie?!" Quatre said, looking up at Duo with shining eyes.  
    "Yes, steal brownies." Duo replied. Quatre put Duo outside for a moment. When he came out, he was dressed in a black tank top with a camouflage colored bandana wrapped around his head and black pants.  
    "Note that it's 12:00 PM on a July day." Duo said pointing at Quatre's outfit.  
    "Black is less noticeable." Quatre said stubbornly. "And besides, look who's talking, you dress like a Goth 24-7, 365 days a year."  
    "You do have a point." Duo said, defeated.  
    "Okay, now cover me!" Quatre said, taking out a grappling hook and throwing it out his window. It latched onto Heero's window sill and Quatre handed Duo a walkie talkie. "Tell me if anyone's coming."  
    Duo said nothing, but stared at Quatre dumbfounded as he swung out the window.  
    Quatre held onto the rope tightly as he scaled the wall of his own house. He neared Heero's window and reached to grab onto the sill, but the grappling hook slipped and Quatre went tumbling down into the shrubbery below, the grappling hook close behind him.  
    "OWIE!" Quatre cried as the hook landed neatly on top of his head. He looked up at the window and tossed the hook up again.  
"Hey, Quatre, you do know that this is your house, don't you? You can just walk inside, baka!" Duo voice come through over the walkie talkie.  
"No time for that, now." Quatre said, clambering up the side of the house. "I'm almost there." He pulled himself up on the window sill.  
"QUATRE!" Relena screamed from inside.  
"AH!" Quatre screamed, tumbling down to earth again. "Blast it." he grumbled. "I think I'll try something different this time." he said, whipping out a shovel from hammer space.  
    "A shovel?" Duo cried, watching Quatre from the window.  
    "Yeah, I'm gonna tunnel in!"  
    "Did you take into consideration the fact that Heero's room is on the second floor?"  
    "No time to consider minor things like that!" Quatre cried as he began to tunnel into the house. Duo sighed and slapped himself in the face.  
    "Almost there." Quatre murmured, continuing to tunnel into his own house. "I think I'll be out right about...NOW!" Quatre emerged from underground in the TV room, where Trowa and Wu Fei were watching their secret second favorite show, MR. Roger's Neighborhood.  
    "URK!" Wu Fei gulped. "QUATRE!"  
    "I'm on a secret mission!" Quatre said, running off. "Enjoy Mr. Roger's Neighborhood!" he called back, loud enough for the whole house to hear. Wu Fei and Trowa groaned and fainted.  
    Quatre, meanwhile, headed upstairs to the library, which happened to be right next to Heero's room and took out a stick of dynamite. He lit the fuse and then dove behind a couch.  
    "HIT THE DIRT!" Quatre cried as the dynamite blew a hole in the wall, revealing Heero's room on the other side. Quatre squealed and jumped through the hole...only to find THE BROWNIES GONE! (dun, dun, dun!)  
    "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Quatre cried, dropping to his knees. "THE BROWNIES ARE...GONE!"  
Just then Duo entered Heero's room, with BROWNIE crumbs all over his face.  
"Wuz up, Q-man?" he asked. Quatre glared at Duo.  
"WHERE ARE THE BROWNIES!" Quatre cried, shaking the God of Death.  
"Well, I got kinda hungry, so I asked Heero-kun to give them to me, and he did, and I ate them." Duo replied. Quatre was silent for a moment.  
"GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!" he screamed, prying Duo's jaws open.  
END....?  



End file.
